Sea and Stars: Visiting Dignitaries
by hellsbells101
Summary: Sequel to reunions and reactions.  General Pak's visit means that the President wants a military team to liaise with the 5-0 team. Who better than one led by Steve's fiancé General John Sheppard?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination.

Steve had received a phone call from the governor just after John left for Hickham. The governor was requesting his presence at the summit's preparations where he would be briefed on the situation by her chief aide. Steve called Danny needing a lift and letting him know that their presence was required at the summit. It wasn't until they arrived that Steve realised just how big a headache this case would be.

The Governor's assistant Laura Davies was introducing them to the head of security, "Gentleman this is Tom Mathews. He is in charge of security for the aid summit."

Steve had sized up the head of security and listened as he told them about the victim, "David Atwater was a Diplomatic Service Agent assigned to the advance team."

The fact that an agent had been killed while holding vital information about a security threat certainly raised the stakes. Steve was frustrated and it was clear on his face, "The threat assessment has obviously changed why not just postpone the event."

Laura Davies could not emphasise her point strongly enough, "It is imperative that General Pak attend, that is why the governor has you on this case. You are to find Agent Atwater's killer and assist in guarding General Pak."

Steve caught that statement and wondered who would be the other team, he did not trust anyone truly apart from his team and John, "Assist who?"

The aide smiled and was seemingly gearing up for an argument, "Given the raised threat General Pak has employed his own security."

He was unable to gain more information before he heard someone call, "Smooth-Dog."

Steve was surprised but pleased to see an old team mate, "Wow Bullfrog you got your own operation. Nice!"

They did attempted pleasantries before Danny's pointed questions made Bullfrog go and walk the perimeter to cool down. Steve suggested that Danny and he should go check the videotapes while Chin and Kono were walking the scene to see if anything useful could be found at the scene.

* * *

><p>The team were regrouping back at headquarters and they were joined by Nick Taylor's team. Steve had invited Nick to join them knowing the governor would expect him to play a certain amount of politics.<p>

Chin was justifiably proud of the fact that he had managed to generate a face from the half profiles they had gained from camera footage. More so, when the image gained a hit but the joy didn't last long when the hit was a black file, one that not even Steve could access.

Danny asked the question on everyone's lips, "So who do we know that has the necessary security clearance?"

Nick Taylor frowned, "I have some contacts but it will take some time."

Steve glanced up sensing movement and was surprised by who he saw. The goofy smile upon seeing his fiancé turned to mild surprise when he noticed the team behind him and they were all dressed in BDU's.

Steve knew that his partner had some heavy duty security clearance, the fact he was openly smiling seemed to freak a few of them, "What are you doing here John? Shouldn't you be running Hickham?"

Nick, who standing next to him, sucked in a breath hearing the familiarity. Steve probably would have laughed at the way even out of the service nearly all of Nick's team had slammed to attention at seeing John.

John smirked, "Lorne's questioning his decision to remain my second but at least he is having fun planning our assault on the nuggets. As for why I'm here, Pak intends to roll on his buddies. The President asked O'Neill for a team to liaise and help ensure General Pak's safety."

Nick could not hold back his comment any longer, "Your still commissioned and you call a General by his first name."

The team around him sniggered before John added dryly, "Well I don't insist on rank it makes things awkward in bed." John's glanced at screen his focus on the large blacked out file. He guessed he would be able to help unlock the file, "Shall I help you read that file?"

Steve sighed a breath of relief, thanking his lucky stars that John was here. "It would be useful we think the killer was a mechanic."John was startled briefly by the use of the term, "One of ours?"

"CIA."

Danny had thought he was being patient but now he exploded, "Will someone tell me what the hell a mechanic is for the uninitiated."

Steve looked grim, "An assassin and a good one."

John ran the photo through his mind trying to put a name to a face, some of his missions in black ops had been extracting mechanics. He pointed to the computer which was quickly given to him, the others blinked at how easily the General breezed through the security protocols. The private security team realised that there was more to the young general than met the eye.

Steve was more than happy to gain the extra man power. He certainly was not going to turn down the highly trained team John had brought with him to help. He could admit to being little curious when John spoke a soft command, the young pretty red-head responded without hesitation and read the piece of paper John had given her with orders on.

Steve noticed the gleam in the young major's eyes and would have put money on her being bomb specialist. The look she gave John was one that promised great bangs in the future. The team followed the young major out of the headquarters without another word being spoken.

He also could see that John wanted to say something, something that Steve already knew but was reluctant to admit too. John had been friendly with all of Nick's team but he was operating in soldier mode. The others wouldn't realise it, but John was very tense and was offering up very little in the way of information. He only truly relaxed once Nick took his team back to the hotel.

Steve had waited only until then to talk, "Out with it. You have something to say."

John looked hesitant but resolute, one thing about the couple they swore they would never out right lie to each other, "You're going to hate what I say."

The team was watching the exchange, they were unsure what was going on between the couple. Danny could not help but notice the aneurysm face , "Say it anyway."

John's voice went very neutral and his expression shut down, "If your going after a well guarded target. The attack is two pronged, first you employ a mechanic who will make an attempt. The attempt is always unsuccessful but it is enough to raise the threat board high enough that additional security is hired and the real hitter will be slotted into the security."

Danny was a little spooked the information was just a little to concise, almost by rote. No one knew what John actually did, virtually his entire military record was sealed, it was clear to all though that John was more than just a talented pilot.

Steve looked as if he wanted to object but he could not ignore John's insight, it would be foolish to do so. John knew what Steve's problem was, "Trust me I get it. The fact that any one of them could have betrayed what they stand for is like a knife to the gut. Check them."

Danny was looking mildly in awe of John, he had casually asked about Nick and his possible loyalties and got his head bit off. John managed to raise the point and there had only been mild tension.

Steve spoke up, "You'll need to check the team thoroughly Chin. The rest of us will be working the other suspect pool and it is big. Remember don't waste time on cranks it takes off huge resources to pull of a hit like this."

* * *

><p>John's job for the moment was done, so he headed back to Hickham checking on the transport and security details on base. John's team had returned by the time the meeting had wound down and he ordered them to stay with Steve, as they needed the manpower. The men and women were all highly trained professionals but Steve could tell they were curious about him. It was only fair, after all, both his team and Nick's were a little curious about the mixed force team.<p>

He turned to the red-headed women from earlier, "Say what you want Cadman."

This earned him an impish grin, "Well honestly I'm admiring the good taste of the General and . . . I like everyone else is wondering how you managed to tame the General."

Steve snorted at that comment, "I didn't tame him, there would be no fun in that."

Steve was amused, Marines were unique and had an odd sense of humour even more so than SEAL's. He could also guess that she had served with John for a while, "How long did you serve under him?"

The whole team had at one point or another but let Cadman answer, "We have all served under General Sheppard at one point or another while he was CMO of the research base. The General asked to borrow us from General Mitchell and we were happy to come here."

Steve was grateful for the fact she didn't mention Deep Space Telemetry. Steve understood that whatever John was doing was classified and they had come to an agreement that secrets were okay; just don't peddle lame lies.

* * *

><p>The takedown of the mechanic let Steve know everything he needed to know. It was not proof that he could take to the governor but it meant he would be hyper vigilant. Taylor had made him so angry, his former team-mate was playing on previous loyalty, at the moment there was little anyone could do until the General actually arrived. John was waiting for him back at the headquarters and knew upon seeing his face exactly what was wrong.<p>

The others were intending to eat, John though surprised him by throwing the sticks at him. Steve quirked an eyebrow, John rolled his eyes, "You have too much energy. Let's go work some of it off."

John's team seemed surprised when Steve accepted and walked out with John towards the training area. Danny though just looked at his own take-out, "I mean what is wrong with them even Neanderthal's have to eat. I mean really why can they not be civilised and sit and eat like normal people?"

Cadman needed to ask, the curiosity alone was killing her, "Have they sparred often? I mean only Teyla and Ronan can beat General Sheppard."

Danny enjoying another spoonful of his food, "Oh they do it daily. The first time I met them, I saw them training on the beach. One minute they look as if they are trying to outright maim each other, next moment I'm meeting twin guns."

Sure enough they could hear he sounds of two sticks meeting. Kono was doing a poor display of hiding her curiosity and was positively bouncing at the idea of learning something new that was incredibly violent. Danny could see that he was fighting a loosing battle, "Let's go see the two caveman duke it out. I just hope they are wearing shirts."

Danny's whipped round at a muttered, "God I hope not." The problem was the Jersey detective was unsure whether it was the pretty Major or Kono that had muttered it.

They entered the Gym to see the impressive sparring. It seemed that neither participant was holding back and the occupants of the room were treated to an impressive display. The display went on until Danny lost his mind and started to rant, "Yo' Neanderthals' dinner."

The men paused and looked at their audience, they had hashed out a new plan while sparring and Steve spoke up, "We move to plan B."

Steve explained the details, "As of now we operate under the assumption that some or all of Nick Taylor's team are hostile. We cannot let on we suspect anything."

The team listened to the forthcoming plans with a sense of awe. John's marines were all preparing for the upcoming battle and once they had changed into battle gear looked as if they could handle an invading army comfortably.

The banter that floated between them was telling of many things. Firstly they completely trusted each other and all had complete faith in John. The one that surprised Steve's team was when the young Lt asked, "What's the likely number in the potential strike force?"

Chin was the one who answered, "The Intel suggest upwards of forty."

The captain smirked, "In that case we will have to get in quick or the general will get them all. He is stingy like that."

John just shook his head but tellingly didn't refute the claim just replied, "It was not my fault that you were all late to the party."

* * *

><p>They had made it into the house, thankfully Mary had agreed to stay with her father while they dealt with this. General Pak and his scared family were herded into a panic room. Danny really, really wanted to rant, "We have only our service weapons. Which is going to be like bringing a knife to a gunfight with these guys."<p>

John just pointed to the metallic footlocker in the middle of the room, "Don't say I don't buy anything nice for Ohana."

If Kono had not been so focussed on the deadly situation then she would have bounced with childish glee at the sniper rifle. She instead picked it up and gave a wistful sigh, "Thanks, its in my favourite colour too."

Danny looked amused, "Should I ask which psycho's collection this came from?"

John definitely was smirking, "The question is do you really want to know detective?"

Danny resolutely shook his head, "Nope I'm gonna grab my weapon and go guard the bad guy."

Danny listened carefully as Steve outlined the plans fully and made a solemn note to ensure that the chaos twins were limited in their playtime. It is clear that while Steve & Kono could create chaos; John and Steve were absolute destruction.

The others listened with varying degrees of awe but one Captain, named Stackhouse, seemed to expect this, "Sir this is going to cause a lot of damage to your house."

John shrugged, "Mary-Ann took the valuable goods and I needed to redecorate."

Danny had been listening carefully, "What will you two be doing?"

Steve knew he couldn't hide from his partner, "Taylor and his second have additional training." The part left unsaid was that Sheppard and McGarrett could handle them.

Danny didn't like it but saw that there was no other option, "Good don't die!"

This earned him a goofy smile, "Relax Danno we don't intend to die. Game time!"

Nick Taylor had become suspicious when McGarrett suddenly deviated from the plan. This was something his former team-mate never did, he growled in frustration before turning to his second, "Start tracking the cell we need to know where there going."

The tech specialist called from the back, "It's stopped at McGarrett's."

The plans of the area were brought to him immediately. He couldn't help but admire the planning, it made an assault difficult but nothing was standing between him and his prize.

* * *

><p>The soldiers and cops watched through night-vision goggles as the security team attempted to stealthily gain entrance. John waited drawing as many into the trap as he could, until he ordered, "Cadman, light her up!"<p>

The back lawn lit with a fiery brilliance temporarily blinding the attackers. Nick knew in that moment that these were not soldiers who were involved in something as soft as deep space telemetry.

Taylor watched with growing annoyance as his elite team was cut down. He still refused to withdraw, the cash prize was simply too great. In his mind, fewer soldiers meant greater slice of the payment.

Back at the house four had made it through, the first one was surprised by a knife throw. The second one made the fatal mistake of targeting Kono; his life ended with a blast of Chin's shotgun. The other two were taken out by the advancing silent pair of McGarrett and Sheppard. The soldiers were cleaning up inside the house moving in on the panic room so they could regroup. Cadman was the last to enter, "House is clear."

Taylor and his second were the only ones remaining standing on the beach watching their plans fall to pieces, His frustration grew upon seeing his former team-mate and his lover. Nick saw the anger on his old friends face, "It was nothing personal."

Steve didn't say a word but John didn't bother to hide how unimpressed he was by the empty platitude.

This seemed to upset the second, "You got something to say Zoomie."

John was getting under his skin. He did nothing but offer up his most cocky flyboy grin, "No need to be mean."

Steve wanted this finished, "How do we settle this?"

Nick shrugged, "We're outta bullets."

It rankled in a way but neither one wanted to shoot an unarmed man. John would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the guys surprise when he pulled out two military knives.

As far as John was concerned he would give the man an honourable fight. That didn't mean that he wouldn't use every trick and new technique he'd picked up from his time in Pegasus. In he end, the second made the mistake of offering John his throat and he died with a look of surprise. John was more concerned on seeing how Steve was fairing.

He turned round to see Steve put two through his former team-mate. John registered the friendly movement so focussed on bandaging Steve's arm. He did not look up but demanded, "Report Stackhouse!"

"The house is secure Sir. The packages are being guarded by 5-0 and we are maintaining the perimeter."

Danny Williams shook his head, wondering how these military men could seem so calm after everything, He added grimly, "You have got to start picking better friends."

"I picked you didn't I?"

They had seen General Pak off and Steve suggested that all should head back to the headquarters even John after the base doctor told him that he was to delegate all work and not set foot on the base for the next ten hours.

The large screen TV was showing a breaking news report. John froze mid-step there larger than life on screen was the image of Atlantis. Sure enough John's cell rang, "Yes Sir. The news report has broken everywhere. Why can I see her?"

John listened to his CO, he knew that the next several days were going to be very stressful. A wry smile broke out on his face, "Well McKay has saved the world and if all he's asking for is Kavanangh's head. . ."

John could see everyone staring at him and the screen especially when they realised that John knew what was going on.

John knew that he would be heading to Washington very soon. "What's the plan Sir?"

The team could not hear the other side of the conversation, "I'm already in full dress blues from having seen General Pak off. Can I have five minutes to leave standing orders and maybe make sure I'm not sleeping on the couch forever?"

The last bit was said in vague hope and John hoped he would get the chance to explain before he was whisked away to Washington.

John laughed at whatever the response was, "True Sir," he snagged his radio out of his pocket, "but your significant other is in the programme . . . Thank you Sir, I'll let the Daedalus know when I'm ready ."

Steve looked at his partner who suddenly seemed very weary. John could see he wanted to know what the hell was going on, "Let's go and have a chat."

The team watched in amazement at the screen as the reporters explained that thirty minutes ago the city appeared in the San-Francisco bay. The newsfeed announced a conference from the Pentagon would be starting in fifteen minutes.

John and Steve exited his office and John in rare show of public intimacy John hugged and kissed Steve. Steve adjusted his tie and handed him his hat; John had a wry smile, "Sorry Honey gotta go to work."

As exits go John's was spectacular, he touched the radio in his ear, "Daedalus I'm ready for my lift." The next thing the team see is John disappearing in a white Asgard beam.

The team all sat slightly in shock, when they had pressed Steve for answers he had merely pointed to the screen.

The news programme was now showing a podium with a strange symbol. From the side entrance an older gentleman walked through followed by two others. Steve recognised the older gentleman as General Jack O'Neill, to his side was a blonde general and John all looking resplendent in full dress blues and Steve noticed several medals that were not there previously. O'Neill stepped forth and spoke up, "We want to tell you about a programme ….."

A/N Okay and there we have it for a new story. I have my finals coming up so I will be updating erratically until mid June. However I am hoping to write a little oneshot that sunsaralyn asked for involving danny and Rodney.


End file.
